Chuvas de fim de tarde
by B. Lilac
Summary: Chuva, daquelas que te pegam de surpresa. E um guarda-chuva, daqueles que aparecem na melhor hora. / Presente para Otowa Nekozawa.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Presente para a _Otowa Nekozawa_, porque eu demoro demais com as outras coisas.

E porque percebi que não escrevo nada há meses – pelo menos, nada além de trabalhos, ensaios e e-mails formaizinhos. E porque está chovendo lá fora.

**~x~**

_**~Chuvas de fim de tarde~**_

**~x~**

_Ainda que chova_

_Eu não me molharei_

_Eu usarei seu amor_

_Como guarda-chuva_

– Antiga canção japonesa

**~x~**

Shikamaru caminhou para fora da loja de conveniências tão lentamente quanto poderia, uma mão no bolso do jeans folgado, a outra segurando as alças das sacolas plásticas. Era um rapaz alto e magro e de postura tão relaxada que seus ombros poderiam ser curvados talvez por tamanho o seu sossego ou pelo peso de seu tédio.

Tamanha era sua aversão ao conflito que pouca coisa poderia tirá-lo do sério. Pouca coisa mesmo, porque Shikamaru era muito bom em prevê-las e evitá-las. Mas uma delas era ser pego de surpresa pela chuva. O céu não estava limpo agorinha?

Caminhou com suas sacolas para fora da loja de conveniências tão lentamente quanto poderia e caía uma chuva típica de fim de tarde. Dessas que encharcam a barra das calças, fazem barulho no telhado e vão embora quando você se acostuma com ela a ponto de transformar sua curta duração num momento precioso.

Shikamaru não estava achando aquele momento nada precioso. Fora pego de surpresa. Olhou para cima, ainda a salvo sob a cobertura externa do mercadinho, e encarou as nuvens uniformemente acinzentadas. Estalou a língua. Que problemático, não estava com cara de que ia diminuir por agora.

Quando decidiu que o jeito era voltar para casa debaixo de chuva mesmo, até porque parecia um tremendo esforço se incomodar com tal pouca coisa, foi subitamente salvaguardado sob uma cobertura vermelha. Olhou para o lado.

Ino.

Não disse nada a ela, como se agradecer fosse um ato extremamente mundano. Ino também nada disse, apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso como se o estivesse provocando. Ela segurava uma sacola do mesmo mercadinho e trazia um ramalhete baratinho de flores debaixo do braço. Camomila, cosmos e mosquitinho-branco. Parecia o arranjo semanal que decorava a mesinha da sala. A outra mão carregava o _janomegasa_ vermelho, amplo o suficiente para proteger ambos da chuva.

Caminharam em silêncio, seguindo por uma rua estreita e quase deserta, enquanto Shikamaru pensava distantemente nos shorts azuis e na regata listrada de Ino – que combinavam mais com a última semana do verão do que o guarda-chuva tradicional de bambu que ela carregava. Ou ela tinha um dom de prever a chuva, ou apenas o carregara de gaiata, ou – _pelos poderes de Grayskull!_ – ela o tirara do nada.

Percebeu vagamente que ela não o escoltava de volta para casa, mas ele a acompanhava até a casa dela. Era automático simplesmente segui-la. Totalmente livre de quaisquer reflexões desnecessárias. Na ausência de nuvens brancas e fofas, com formas esdrúxulas a serem identificadas, fixou-se na chuva nem fraca nem forte que caía ao seu redor. Num cantinho de sua mente, gostaria de troçar para sempre dos fenômenos da natureza – não foi dessa vez, clima úmido, meu chapa. E assim, ficou debatendo consigo se deveria realmente insultar a Mãe-Natureza por pegá-lo de surpresa (afinal, sem ela, não haveria nuvens para admirar.) Até se dar conta de que estava na frente do prédio de Ino, e ela estava fechando o guarda-chuva para entrarem.

Estalou a língua. Não por ter passado por sua cabeça qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que uma pessoa tipicamente preguiçosa daria quando o querem tirar de casa - como o dia está ótimo para tirar uma pestana ou o jogo dos Dragões de Chunichi já deve ter começado – e, saco, foi justamente para isso que ele tinha comprado a cerveja. Mas porque, ao alinhar os chinelos no tapete felpudo da entrada, percebeu que suas calças estavam úmidas até o meio das canelas.

Ino captou sua hesitação e sorriu de novo. Ah, era sim uma bela provocação da parte dela. Quase ouviu a voz dela perguntar onde exatamente havia ido parar toda sua _esperteza._

No final das contas, ela ficou só no sorriso mesmo, o único som que havia entre eles era o da chuva batendo na janela. Tinha aumentado consideravelmente depois que fecharam a porta.

Shikamaru foi se sentar à mesinha da sala, enquanto Ino desaparecia na cozinha. Dava para ouvir que ela enchia a chaleira com água e se preparava para fazer chá. Evitou pensar que era uma mudança em tanto de eventos e, por isso, as sacolas com os aperitivos para o jogo de baseball ficaram esquecidas no chão ao seu lado.

Deixando-se levar, desta vez, pelos atos extremamente mundanos, Shikamaru deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Sempre que visitava o apartamento de Ino – e isso era algo que fazia com determinada frequência, dados seus padrões – notava as mais sutis mudanças. Cortinas novas. Uma mesinha _vintage_ para o telefone. Uma posição diferente para o sofá – muito provavelmente ela o movera sozinha. Um maço de _Virginia Slims_ ao lado do cinzeiro, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Shikamaru conhecia Ino há muito tempo. Começara como toda boa e velha amizade despretensiosa e sem futuro que, num tropeço, percebe-se que anos inteiros haviam ficado para trás. Não eram os melhores amigos do mundo, mas também não eram dois conhecidos indiferentes. Só... não havia a necessidade de um ficar em cima do outro. A relação deles era mais do que confortável.

No entanto, por um segundo – mais do que isso era demasiado esforço -, Shikamaru quis saber o que se passava pela mente de Ino. Ele tinha seus motivos para ter começado com seu mau hábito. Ela... também?

Seu tempo de pensar a respeito se acabara quando Ino voltou da cozinha. Carregava, numa bandeja de madeira que já vira dias melhores, um conjunto de chá que claramente não era o guardado para as visitas especiais.

Mais uma vez, quase ouvia a voz dela dizendo algo que combinasse com a situação. Que é isso, Shika, você já é de casa, enquanto abanava a mão na frente do rosto.

Percebeu que ela deliberadamente ignorou o maço de cigarros que estava bem debaixo do seu nariz. Que seja, ele não ia comentar a escolha dela mesmo. Nem discorrer sobre como a propaganda do _Virginia Slims_ era apelativa às mulheres nos anos sessenta e setenta.

Aceitou de muito bom grado a xícara que ela lhe deu, mas apenas fungou rapidinho na beirada da xícara. Ah, chá de melão. Merecia uma colherada de açúcar, só para melhorar a parceria com aquele _yokan_ caseiro ali do pratinho ao lado.

Shikamaru suspirou. Estava se deixando levar demais pelos comportamentos mundanos. Ah sim, ficar ali apreciando o aroma do chá caro de Ino era mesmo mundano. Ou, do contrário, absolutamente não o era.

Era... caseiro demais. Algo assim. Não era exatamente essa a palavra que queria - ela deve ter surgido por culpa daquele doce feito em casa. Desistiu de pensar sobre isso, porque aquele momento do dia o deixava especialmente preguiçoso. As luzes da sala não estavam acesas, eles contavam apenas com a iluminação que vinha de fora – e ainda estava chovendo, e o fim da tarde já passara da fase de bater na porta e já limpava os pés no tapete de entrada.

Ah, é, é exatamente esse o momento. A chuva começa a diminuir e o sol começa a tocar o horizonte e as nuvens escuras começam a ficar douradas, como se o céu virasse uma grande piscina de luz.

Um dia, muito tempo atrás, quando o céu fez a mesma coisa e as nuvens se dissiparam o suficiente para um sol forte se exibir fulgurante antes de ir embora, alguém disse a Shikamaru que o espírito da raposa tinha encontrado sua noiva. Deve ter sido seu velho. Ou _aquele_ outro velho, Shikamaru não se lembrava direito.

Ah, a grande piscina de luz dourada e lembrava um pouco do cabelo de Ino. Ficava mais dourado a cada minuto que passava. Falando nela, a problemática olhava distraída pela janela nesse mesmo instante, e simplesmente não dava para tirar os olhos do céu.

Agora sim, Shikamaru começava a achar o momento precioso – a despeito das calças úmidas até o meio das canelas e o jogo de baseball perdido. (Bah, os Dragões de Chunichi andavam o decepcionando muito, ultimamente.)

E o chá já se amornara o suficiente para que não queimasse sua língua.

* * *

**É, eu tenho uma coisa pela chuva. E a velha canção japonesa dali de cima, encontrei num livrinho chamado _The Silent Firefly, Japaneses Songs of Love and Other Things_. Ele tem capa de madeira, adoráveis ilustrações do século XVIII e ataca minha rinite que é uma beleza.**

**É, e eu sei. Deixei o tempo escoar por mim durante muito tempo.**


End file.
